Wolf Star: Howling
by NightofEternalDarkness
Summary: InuYaha And Co. meet up with a female wolf demon. why does she know so much about Inu Taisho and Inuyasha? Why does she call Sesshomaru Sessho-kun? find out! SeshoxOc Inux?


Lone Wolf of the South

_**Lone Wolf of the South**_

A howl split the night, blood splattered, and a pup cowered watching as the only mother she remembered fought the bear demon. She whimpered as she saw it catch the wolf demoness a glancing blow on the side.

With Inu Yasha and the gang

"What was that?' asked Shippo quivering. Kirara was stalking out of camp and going in the direction of the howl. "Sounded like a wolf demon" grunted Inu Yasha. "Shouldn't we go check it out" asked Kagome concerned. "Yeah, I guess so" said Inu Yasha. They all got up and followed him, walking in the same direction as Kirara.

They came to a large clearing seconds before a huge black wolf came flying across it, obviously thrown. A bear demon came lumbering after it moments later. It was at least 25' at the shoulder. "Whoa, that has to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen" said Shippo.

The bear demon was reaching towards the wolf demon now. Sango suddenly let her Hiraikotsu fly. It instantly cut through the demon's arm. It gave a roar of pain and turned towards Inu Yasha's group. "Hey! We were just going to check this out. We never said we were going to do anything!" shouted Inu Yasha as he drew Tetsaiga and sent a Wind Scar at the slowly advancing bear demon. It was dead within seconds. Ignoring the still twitching corpse they advanced towards the wolf demon. It wasn't paying any mind to them though; it was looking at the bushes on the side of the clearing closest to it. Without warning it let out a soft growl and the group went on edge reaching for their weapons. The bushes rustled in answer and a small silver streak hurtled straight at the wolf. They all looked back at the wolf, and to their surprise, saw a woman in its place. She was standing up, and easily caught the silver blur. Inu Yasha stiffened as he caught the scent of a dog demon. "Kumo, are you alright?" asked the wolf demoness. She sounded concerned. He didn't really get that but hearing the answer nearly bowled him over "I am fine Mama."

"Hold on for just a minute there! Did you just call a wolf demon 'mother'?"

"Hmm? Demoness actually. I suppose I should thank you for helping me, though it wounds my pride, that that idiot over there caught me unawares. Hmm, you don't look anything like your brother, do you Inu Yasha?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, first you're a good head shorter than him, plus, you're a lot more solidly built than him. Really, the only thing that marks you as a Taisho is the hair and those eyes of yours. Though I suppose the Robes of the Fire Rat, and Tetsaiga do that too."

Inu Yasha looked dumbstruck. Now Kagome broke in "Wh-who are you? How do you know Sesshomaru?"

"How do I know Sessho-kun?" she raised an eyebrow. Inu Yasha looked like he was going to hyperventilate. The others looked horrorstruck at the pet name this demoness had given one of the most terrifying beings alive. "I've known him since the two of us were pups."

A large crash came from behind them and they spun around to see Koga standing there. "Hey Kagome how ya been?"

She smiled, but it looked strained. "Hello Koga. I thought you were headed north?" she questioned.

"No way! Ain't gonna happen." He said resolutely.

"Is that so Koga? I hadn't realized you took the alliance with the Northern Wolf Pack so lightly. If I'd known that I would have sent the Pack with you to make sure you attended your own mating ceremony." said a cold voice. The wolf demoness walked around them to stand in front of Koga, she had the young dog demoness settled on her hip now. Koga's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A moment later he dropped to his knee, head bowed. The others were surprised; what demoness could cause Koga to act so, well… humble? "Forgive me, milady. I did not mean any disrespect. I just do not wish to be the Lady Ayame's mate." "Well you should have thought of that before you made such a binding promise. Shouldn't you have Koga?" said the demoness sarcastically. Then her eyes softened. "How about this? You spend one month getting to know each other. If one or, both of you no longer wish to be mated then the promise is void. Does that suit you? Good. Now get out of here pup." Koga was gone seconds later, running like his tail was on fire. "What did you do to Koga? I've never seen him act like that before." Said Kagome. "Who in the seven layers of hell are you?" snarled Inu Yasha.

"Ha, ha, maybe you are more like Sesshomaru than I thought. He said something very similar when your father first introduced me to him. My name is Kurotsuki. Most people simply call me Kuro though. I am the heir to the Southern Lands. Koga was unhappy to see me because he knows I have the right to kill him on my cousin's behalf for what he said. As for what I did to him? I beat him to bloody pulp when he said females were weak, and shouldn't be in the army, let alone leading it. He regretted it. And he never dared call another female weak." Said Kuro smugly. The pup on her hip giggled at that. "Ah, yes, this is my daughter Kumo." "Nani?! D-d-daughter!? But she is an inu pup!" shouted/stuttered Inu Yasha. "Yes, I am well aware that she is inu and I am Ookami. I simply don't care. I have raised her since she was barely a few months old. Therefore I believe I have the right to call her daughter. I am the only mother she remembers. Besides I legally adopted her and made her my heir long ago."


End file.
